Morning Waits
by faulty
Summary: All Julia wanted was to graduate with Honors. But after her roommate moves out, she's stuck with rent she can't afford and a pain in the ass she can't tame. Somewhere along the line, their hatred would manifest into love... pfffft. HwoJulia scariness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Morning Waits  
**Author:** faulty  
**Pairing:** Hwoarang/Julia  
**Rating: **R (overall)  
**Summary:** All Julia wanted was to graduate with honors. But after her roommate abruptly moves out, she's stuck with rent she cant afford and a pain in the ass she can't tame. Somewhere along the line, their hatred would manifest into love... pfffffft. Hwo/Julia scariness.  
**Warnings:** Hwoarang has a dirty mouth. And he's sexy. Only recommended for fangirls without heart problems or excess drooling. You have been warned. (end sarcasm)  
**Disclaimer:** Copright Namco. I am merely a slave whose soul must be saved from this fiction drabbley nonsense. Yah?

**Authors note:** I'm writing this as a challenge at 50scenes at livejournal. I have to write my chapters based on prompts and go from there. If the chapters length or content is a little out of place, bare with me. I'll give you a burrito.

* * *

**Morning Waits**  
_Chapter 1, Part 1: Voices_  
"You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."  
_-Julie de Lespinasse_

I don't think I love her.

At first, I thought maybe it was because we were too different, too opposite. She was a Native American, searching for peace among her people and protecting the environment. I personally didn't give a fuck about making a skirt out of wheat, talking to mother nature, or feeling 'the pain of the forest.' In my world, there were only three things that I cared about.

Money, sex, my motorcycle, cigs, _kicking Jin Kazama's ass._

Well, I suppose I cared about a few more things than I thought, but there you have it. I don't think we had a single thing in common, other than entering the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. And even then, she still sucked compared to me. I guess that is expected, though. After all, I am _Hwoarang._

I can't stand it when she gets so stressed over her schoolwork. It's not like she needs to worry anyway, she's so fucking smart it makes me sick. And I hate how she thinks she knows how I feel. Pfft. And she's so damn nosey.

I don't care if she's fucking Pocahontas.. I couldn't ever want anything to do with her.

_You already do._

That voice.. in my head.. it has caused me so much trouble. Every time I try to deny my feelings for her, it awakens and makes me feel differently. It's such a familiar voice, but it speaks to me like a stranger. And I, am its puppet.

My face hardened. _I am no one's puppet!_

And yet.. and yet there's something about her. Something I cannot place. Something that makes me look twice. She looks at me in a way no one else has ever looked at me. It's as if she can read my mind, yet she is not offended. As if she can see everything I've ever endured, everything that I am ashamed of, and weeps because of it. No one has ever looked at me that way..

Deep inside of me, I can feel the battle beginning. Two pieces of my soul ripping at each other almost painfully, trying to pull me in opposite directions. I want to look away, but I can't. I want to ignore her, but I can't. I want her to disappear, but I don't.

No, I don't love her.

But.. I think I could love her.

----

I wish I could hate him.

He's everything I abhor. He's lewd, cruel, loud, cocky, and arrogant. He thinks he's the universe, and we all revolve around him. I wonder if reality could ever sit in his path. And not to mention he stares _all_ the time.

Like he's some sick pervert.

When he looks at me, the hairs on my neck stand on end, and a shiver runs down my spine. It doesn't matter if I'm looking at him, I just know when he's looking at me. I don't find that too comforting.

Not to mention all those times I caught him looking at dirty magazines. And he has the audacity to hide them from me and pretend that he wasn't looking at something naughty, and he doesn't have a hard on. Men like him are all the same.

I hate him.

_No you don't._

I hate how he can smile and make everything okay. I hate how he can touch me and put me on fire. I hate how he can pretend there's nothing there. And I hate how he can pretend he's the only one that has ever felt pain.

Because I feel it, I feel it just by looking at him.

_I surrender_.

But most of all, I hate myself for being a coward. It is my own fault that I let so many things pass me by. I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to myself. Why did I do this to myself? I wish there weren't so many unanswered questions. But I guess, I guess that's what makes life what it is. And that is why…

_I couldn't hate him even if I tried._

* * *

_Chapter 1, Part 2: Bad Coffee_

It started with a sigh.

"Julia, I'm so tired of cramming for this exam. Can't we take a break?" Xiaoyu whined, running her hands through her pigtails with a sigh. "We've been at the same problem for almost a half hour!"

"Ahh, I know, I know.. But it's pissing me off how I can't even figure it out yet!" Julia growled, her pencil breaking by the pressure she was putting on it.

Xiaoyu eyed her friend, "Julia.. that's the 3rd pencil you've demolished. I think you need a break. Come on, we'll go grab some coffees so we can get some energy back."

Julia swooned, "Aieeee.. Caffeeeeeine.."

"That's what I thought." Xiaoyu laughed, dragging her friend off the floor and towards the door. They grabbed their coats and left their apartment, heading towards the nearest coffee shop.

".. no way, he's too old." Julia made a face.

Xiaoyu giggled, "What about him?"

"The guy with the Chihuahua? He's probably a pansy." Julia rolled her eyes, mentioning that he also carried a 'purse-like' bag and his dog was wearing clothes. They were sipping their coffee, sitting in a booth by the window. Xiaoyu was having fun picking out men that she thought Julia would find appealing.

"I swear, I'm starting to think you're a lesbian."

Julia glared. "Well then you shouldn't think."

"Oooh, what about him?" Xiaoyu eagerly pointed out a man getting off a nice motorcycle, his face not visible. "He's got a cute butt." She giggled.

Julia studied him for a moment. He wore a black and orange sleeveless vest, and she could tell he had a nice physique. His jeans were restrained by leather buckles going down his legs, and he wore some pretty snazzy boots.

"Peh. He's probably ugly under that helmet. Anyway, we should go back to study some more." Julia announced, grabbing her coffee and standing up, heading for the door. Xiaoyu followed sadly, and when Julia opened the door, she was abruptly startled as the door opened on the other side rather forcefully, sending her flying forward in all her glory.

She landed with a gurgle on top of a complete stranger, her hot coffee spilling all over their jeans.

"WHAT THE FUUCK!" A voice cried out as hot liquid seeped through their pants, and unfortunately, right on their groin.

Julia gasped, "I am so so so so sorry!"

The strangers emerald eyes flashed dangerously in a familiar fashion, and Julia's shock was just now registering who she had assaulted. A muscular man, with long dark - no, red - hair that was pulled back, and a scowl that she remembered slightly.. Otherwise, the motorcycle man.

"Uhhh… Hwo… arang?" She uttered lamely.

"I would appreciate it if you could lift your heavy form off my burned body." He growled, his arms reaching up and curling around hers, pushing her off of him forcefully. "Watch where the fuck you're going, will you?"

"I-I--hey! Watch your mouth!" Julia glared, "Its not my fault that you decided to open the door so forcefully when I was trying to leave!"

Hwoarang scowled and stepped towards her, his face mere inches from hers. "Its your fault that I've got coffee in my pants, and not to mention that you probably burned my cock to death." He snapped, and then muttered, "Fucking bitch.."

"That is IT!" Julia yelled, a fierce gurgling battle cry echoing from her lips as she angrily swung her clenched fist towards him. His hand shot out and caught her fist before it could reach its destination, of course, and he tossed it aside and wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Watch it, Julia." Hwoarang whispered, tightening his grasp as he leaned his face towards her ear. "Remember, I can easily kick your ass still."

And she refused to show pain on her face as he smiled ruefully and let go. "Nice seeing you." He said, before disappearing into the coffee shop.

Xiaoyu looked at the angry face of Julia and sighed.

It would only get worse from here.

* * *

Ahhh.. I know this chapter is a bit here and there, but I wrote 3 different scenes and they were all short, so I put them together as a chapter. I'm pretty sure this is the only chapter that will.. be like that.. hopefully. Anyway... what the fackk.. thanks for reading :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning Waits**  
_Chapter 2: My Burden_  
"Everything is a dangerous drug except reality, which is unendurable."  
_-Cyril Connolly_

"MAAAAAAAAAAIL!"

Julia opened one sleepy eye, her blurred vision displaying an image of utmost disturbance. There her roommate was, wearing her cow printed pajamas, hands towards the sky waving back and forth animatedly, holding white envelopes as her legs pranced back and forth and up and down.

It was quite.. Well, she wanted to say flexible.

"Mail, mail mail! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaail!" She waved the letters in front of a sleepy Julia. "I believe that this is_ our future_." She whispered the last part dramatically, her brown eyes wide awake with excitement, staring at some blurry white thing.

"Eh?" Julia muttered, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes slowly. "Whatcha mean?"

Xiaoyu tapped Julia's head, "Our exam results, silly."

Julia's eyes widened, "Already?"

"Yup!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, handing Julia her letter and ripping open her own eagerly.

Julia tensed, a little scared to see her results. However, she opened the letter carefully and read her scores. A sigh of relief escaped her as she looked, she had done well. Maybe could have done a bit better in her Protein Engineering, but all was well. She smiled and look at her friend.

Ling, however, had lost her enthusiasm. Her dark eyes were scanning the pages quickly, almost as in disbelief. She sat down the paper slowly, blinking at her friend. "This is.. unexpected."

"Ling? What is it?"

"I.. I.. I _failed!" _She cried, throwing herself on the bed in despair. "There's no way! I studied! I was supposed to do well!"

"Ling, it will be okay.." Julia tried..

"No it won't! My family said that if I don't pass, I have to return to China and.. And.. And have to be taught by my_ grandfather!" _Xiaoyu cried, falling back and clenching her fists. "They already warned me a couple times, and I know they are going to be strict this time."

"Ling! Why didn't you tell me?" Julia questioned.

"Eh.. Heh.. I thought it wouldn't ever become a problem." She sighed. "I'm just sad that I have to leave you, Julia. This apartment is pretty pricey all by itself."

Julia grimaced, "This is going to be terrible. Not only am I going to lose my best friend, but I'll be broke too!"

"I'm so sorry!" Xiaoyu cried.

Julia felt like crying, forgetting all about her good scores. She couldn't believe Ling actually had to leave..

And so that was that. Ling called her parents and she was correct, they were very upset and told her to come back home. While this was a pretty drastic measure, Julia could tell that she was a little happy to return to her home in China. She couldn't be angry at her friend because of it.

"I'm going to miss you, Ling." Julia said sadly, helping her load her belongings at the airport. "I can't believe you're leaving me."

Xiaoyu gave her friend a hug, "Don't worry Julia, I'll keep in touch any way I can." She paused. "Maybe after school, we'll both be rich and we can create my theme park!" She sighed wistfully, stars in her eyes. "Ohhh.. happy."

Julia smiled, "Sure thing."

They said their goodbyes and Julia headed back to her empty apartment. It was quiet, it was spacious, and there was nothing panda-like in sight. She felt herself falling into a black hole of depression.

"Oy.. I'm going to need another roommate."

The next morning, Julia had the newspaper print an ad for her, asking for a roommate to share her monthly rent with. She did hope that someone would answer the ad soon, since she did not have the money to pay for rent and her college expenses very long.

It was a Tuesday morning, Julia was sure, when God had decided her fate. She was walking back from class and she was extremely hungry. The bills took almost all of her money out of her and what was left in her savings was for rent, and after that she would be _broke._

With those thoughts on her mind, she absently trudged to her apartment building, up the elevator and to her room. Throwing her bags on the floor she walked over to her voicemail, pushed a button, grabbed the last batch of her ice cream and listened.

_You have three new messages._

Her ears perked up. That was new..

_Julia! Hey woman, you haven't replaced me and forgotten about me already have you?! I know you're probably busy, or asleep, I was just checking up on you. Call me back when you get this, k? Byeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Julia smiled, it was good to know returning home hadn't ruined Xiaoyu's mood that drastically. Hn.

_Where are you? Pick up your phone, I wanna go shopping."_

Christie. She must've finally came back from her 'vacation'.

_Hi, Ms. Chang, this is Susan Somers from the Daily Press. Just informing you that your ad is expiring tomorrow and if you'd like for it to come out in our next issue to call me back, thank you._

Well that was just fantastic. As if she'd be able to even pay for this stupid ad that wasn't even getting any responses. She was certain that soon she'd be living on the streets. Or worse, in debt.

Her brooding was cut short when her apartment got buzzed from outside. "Ms. Chang?"

Startled, she replied, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was interested in the ad you placed. I know I'm not exactly female but the ad said it didn't matter."

Oh, great. The one reply had to be male. Of course she wasn't specific, she was desperate! And besides, the chances of a guy replying were very small, in her brain, ahhh, maybe she needed to do more math. "Uh, come on up."

Julia looked around horrified. Her clothes were strewn about the room, trash needed to be taken out, her books were lying everywhere, and she still had food sitting out all over the kitchen. It looked horrible.

She found herself making sure she looked decent, eh, who knows? Maybe he was good looking. Or gay..

As soon as the door knocked she swung it open with vigor, her mouth opening to greet him. But upon noticing _him_, her mouth decided to instead close, and then open again, in a repetitive process that resembled a fish.

It was bad enough that he looked equally horrified, and she sourly noted even a little disgusted. Hmph, what a _dick_. Could she not get a break from this man?

"Hwoarang?" She found herself questioning in disbelief, again, this time without coffee.

If anyone could make the situation worse, he could. The next words had her fists flying towards his face before he knew what hit him.

"Nice panties?"

_Wham!_

"Pervert!"

* * *

You lot have been holding out on me :o And here I thought no one was reading my journal, geeeeeez. Anyway, if some of you have already read ahead it'd be nice if you let me know ;) ;) thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Waits**  
_Chapter 3: Empty Hearts_  
"Life's disappointments are harder to take when you don't know any swear words."  
_-Calvin & Hobbes_

Julia hadn't thought as far ahead as what the hell would happen to her if her situation got worse. In all honesty, she was almost positive it _couldn't _get worse. But the epitome of worse was sitting right in front of her, enjoying a glass of _her _tea, in _her_ chair, in _her _apartment. Need she go on?

"... anyway, I don't like this situation myself, but I'm pretty adamant on settling down somewhere fast and this place does look up to my standards so I think we should get past this sexism thing or whatever. Agreed?"

She'd missed the oh, first three paragraphs of His Holy Speech, but she was pretty sure she caught the jest of it. Be an asshole? Check. Insult her? Check. Call her sexist? Check. Make her want to pummel him to death? Check check.

"Look, buddy, your mouth is so used to talking trash that its making my apartment look like shit. So clean it up and get the hell out of my apartment, would you? I don't care if I go bankrupt, I would rather die than share an apartment with_ you_."

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes. "That can be arranged."

Julia stood so abruptly the chair she was sitting in flew back and hit the wall. "Are you threatening me?!"

Hwoarang growled and stood also, slamming his hands on the table. "Are you scared?"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Psycho!"

"Lesbian!"

"Prick!"

"Cunt!"

"You make me so fucking sick." Julia spat.

"You're so fucking ugly." Hwoarang spat back.

"You're such a ---"

"Uh, what's going on here?"

Both heads snapped towards the door, where a very confused Christie was standing, with a wide-eyed Steve behind her.

"Hwoarang?" Steve questioned, curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Hwoarang glared at Julia, "I _was _going to help this poor bitch take care of her apartment, but she's so disgusting I don't think I could bring myself to do it."

"What?!" Christie yelled, appalled. "What's going on, Julia? Where's Ling?"

"She had to go back to China." Julia sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly. "I need a roommate to help pay for this place. But then _he_ arrived and fucked everything up."

"You're kidding?" Christie chuckled, then stopped at the pair of eyes now glaring at her.

Steve cleared his throat, "I don't understand this. Hwoarang, you're a pretty respectable guy.. when you want to be.. and Julia is the nicest person I've met-" A jab in the ribs. "Besides Christie of course! So why are you two on the verge of ripping each other to shreds?"

"He threatened me." Julia accused.

"She called me names." Hwoarang shouted.

"You did too!" Julia screamed.

"You deserved it!"

_"Shut up!" _Christie yelled, whacking them both upside the head. "You both are acting like children. Grow up and quit arguing over something stupid. Apologize, both of you."

Julia snorted while Hwoarang muttered something like, _yeah fuckin' right, _and Christie roared and whacked them harder. "I'm not joking!"

Rubbing his head, Hwoarang muttered a sorry, and Julia looked away and apologized also. Satisfied, Christie sat in a chair beside them, Steve opposite. "Now, from what I've learned, Julia, you are in desperate need for a roommate, correct?" She nodded. "And you are in desperate need of a place to live, right?" Hwoarang nodded. "So get past your anger and deal with it. If worst comes to worst, make it a temporary thing, ya?"

Julia sighed, realizing she was defeated. Looking at Hwoarang, whom was half glaring at her out of the corner of his eye, she nodded slightly. "Fine, but it will be only temporary."

Hwoarang scoffed, "No kidding."

Christie clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! Now kiss and makeup!" Both of them stared at her incredulously. She laughed. "I'm kidding! Just shake hands and call it truce." They hesitated, and Christie growled. "Now!"

Julia stuck out her small hand, deciding she didn't want whacked again by Christie. Hwoarang reached and grasped hers and they shook on it.

There was a long pause, until Steve interrupted, "You two lovebirds can't be that pissed about it, you're holding hands like little school children." He laughed.

They immediately tore their hands away.

"Good! Now, Steve and I will be off to let you two settle in. Don't kill each other and remember, safe sex is the only sex."

Julia and Hwoarang stared at her, utterly disgusted.

"Bye!"

The door slammed shut, and silence washed over the entire room. Well, for a moment.

"Ling's old room is over there," Julia pointed to the one across from hers. "Rent is $600 a month, due on the first of every month, so remember that so we don't get in trouble. I have school all day and work part-time, so I won't be around much. And clean up your own messes, I wont be your mother or your maid."

Listening to Julia's thorough details made Hwoarang want to give up right then and there. Maybe living with a woman was entirely a mistake? He never had female acquaintances anyway, and always thought of women as otherwise trouble.

For the rest of the day they ignored each other. Julia was studying in her room while Hwoarang was unpacking his things. She watched half curious as he hauled his boxes in the apartment by himself, eventually looking exhausted and disheveled.

Knowing she'd regret it later, Julia snapped her book shut and walked tentatively into his new room. Clearing her throat, she said, "Um.. Would you like some help?"

Wiping beads of perspiration from his forehead, Hwoarang shrugged. "I've got everything in the apartment. If you want, you can help me unpack.."

"Sure." Julia shrugged, plopping herself down on the carpet. She looked at the boxes around her and paused, not knowing what she was supposed to unpack.

Noticing her distress, Hwoarang pushed some boxes towards her. "Those are mostly my dvd and music collections, among a few other things. If you want you can unpack them wherever you put your dvds or.. If you want."

So there she was, sitting in Xiaoyu's old room, sorting through Hwoarang's things with him. It sounded completely out of the question, but she was tired of arguing and just wanted to get things over with.

"Whoa, you've got a lot of Jackie Chan movies." Julia admonished. "Ahh, I liked Rush Hour."

Hwoarang smiled, "I'm a big fan."

Julia nodded, then pulled out _Pretty Woman _and laughed. Hwoarang ducked his head and waved his hand, "That was a present.."

Julia shook her head. "You know, if I'm not mistaken, we're actually being civil with each other."

Hwoarang paused and snatched the movie away from her hands.

"No, you're mistaken."

Ah yes, Julia was definitely sure now.. Hwoarang was definitely going to make her situation a lot worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! Sorry this isn't much, I thought I'd already posted this o.O;; hehe, anyway.. thank you for your nice reviews, I can clearly see a few familiar faces ;) Wooooo. Anyway. More soon.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Morning Waits**  
_Chapter 4: Business of Misery_  
"You can't depend on your eyes when your imagination is out of focus."  
_-Mark Twain_

_---  
_

"I'm in the business of misery, lets take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass thats tickin' like a clock.."

If there was one thing Julia was grateful for, it was the fact that Xiayou had forgotten one very important thing when she left. _Her CD's. _That didn't skip! Julia found this to be a treasure, since all of her CD's were very scratched and old, she hadn't remember the last time she put in the effort to buy one. So when she woke up that morning and found her CD's lying innocently under her bed, well, she kind of forgot that her new roommate just moved in yesterday.

Which is maybe why she didn't see or hear the door opening? Or maybe that was just because she was singing so loud...

"Whoaaaa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now."

Hwoarang was startled, no, make that annoyed, when he heard music pouring in the next room. Not only was it 10 in the fucking morning and he didn't manage to fall asleep until 3AM, but the damn bitch was singing along to the music and he wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't that great at carrying a tune.

So, putting on some boxers, he bolted out of bed in sheer anger, fully intent on telling her to shut her damn mouth, but when he opened the door he was a bit startled, and daresay, turned on at what he was seeing. He hadn't expected Julia held such nice legs under those fucking denims but he was obviously wrong now! There she was, dancing around like a hooligan on her bed, in her little blue night shirt and cute pink panties that he was definitely sure had the word _angel _inscribed on them.

"But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would, cause God it just feels so--"

Julia's hairbrush fell to the floor as she stopped her dancing, finally noticing the figure in her doorway. A mix of fear and embarrassment welled up inside of her so strongly that she had the urge to barf.. on him, preferably. There was a long pregnant pause--

Then she screamed.

"Get out! Get out! _Get_ _OUT!" _Julia screeched, falling off the bed and grabbing her pillow, rushing towards the door. She briefly noticed that Hwoarang had a very strange expression on his face, and blushing, noticed that he was only wearing boxers _and_ she could definitely tell his, ahh, friend was at attention. With a look of pure rage, she slammed the door shut so loud it made her clock rattle against the wall.

Breathing heavily, she moaned in embarrassment and hit her head against the door. When she thought that Hwoarang had disappeared, she heard a snicker on the other side of the door. "Nice pa--"

Opening the door so fast it shut Hwoarang up, she pointed a finger in his face, "Don't finish that." She warned.

".. voice." He said, grinning wickedly.

Her eyes squinted at him in a menacing way that only Hwoarang found amusing, and she shut the door again and locked it, heading to her drawer to put on some pants. Hn. It was unfortunate, Julia thought, that now that her roommate was a guy she couldn't be as embarrassing as she pleased without consequence. But, considering her roommate was surely the most arrogant asshole of the century, well it just made her feel ever worse.

It was about 16 panic attacks later that Julia decided she could face her roommate without blushing to the tips of her toes. So, bracing herself for the inevitable, she opened the door and walked into the living room.. ah, get ready for it... any minute now... here it comes..

Hmm.. Julia looked around and noticed his jacket was missing, as well as his shoes (hey, she was perceptive) and realized he was gone. Oh, there was a God, and God was either blessing her at this very moment, or just setting her up for another disaster. For some reason, she kept thinking it was the latter.

So, having nothing better to do, she plopped down on the couch and dialed Christie's number, intent on enjoying herself a good meal for once, and a good shopping spree because she was finally on the verge of not being broke. They agreed to meet up at the shopping center, so Christie picked Julia up on the way there.

"..he's infuriating, I swear Christie.. if I have to see that stupid grin on his face one more time, I'll drown his ass in the toilet myself." Julia complained, sifting through the clearance rack at the store they were in and sipping on her latte. "I have never met such an infuriating man in the entire existence of my life."

Christie sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, wondering how long Julia was going to chew her ear off with this complaining about her roommate. It was one thing to not get along, but this was getting utterly ridiculous, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "Julia, stop."

Surprised that her friend had said anything in the past 20 minutes, she was mostly just nodding her head and pretending to listen, Julia looked up at her. "I get the fact that he's an arrogant prick honey, but you repeating it won't make it any more clear to me why you are even still agreeing to be his roommate."

"I- well, I need one, don't I? The ad is still going, so I'm sure someone will be interested." Julia shrugged, grabbing a purple top she found and laying it over her arm. "And once that happens then I wont have to deal with him anymore."

"Yeah, but what about him? He needs a place to live, too. What if he can't find one by the time _you_ have a new roomy?" Christie argued, putting her hands on her hips. "You just going to give him the boot?"

Julia fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well, yeah.."

Christie rolled her eyes, "Frankly, Julia, you need to see that he's not the only one being unreasonable. You complain that he's living there, but will let him stay for _your _benefit of not being broke, but when you replace him and don't need him anymore, then you leave him to be homeless? Thats not cool, honey."

A wave of guilt smashed against her and she felt, well, bad. Bad for thinking about the situation so little, and bad for being such a bitch. He might have ignited the bitch within her, but it took two to tango. Hmpf. Well, she was just going to try harder at not letting him get to her. Take that, Hwoarang.

A few outfits later Christie took Julia home and bid her good luck. When she arrived at her door, Julia felt a little apprehensive. She wasn't sure if Hwoarang was back, but if so she would have to face him for the (almost) first time that day. And not letting him rile her up might be harder than it sounds. Bracing herself, she turned the knob and opened the door, realizing that the lights were out. So maybe he wasn't back yet?

However, a noise reached her ears that made her freeze in her tracks. A noise that was coming from the same room.. and it sounded like.. was that _moaning? _And heavy breathing? What the--

Squinting her eyes, Julia made out the figure of Hwoarang leaning back on the couch. It _looked_ like he was watching television, only the tv wasn't on. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realized exactly what the hell she was seeing, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. His pants were down to his ankles, and there in between his legs was a woman. A blonde woman, who was all the way down to her knickers. She was not so stupid as to not realize what the woman was doing. Her head was moving in a very rhythmic motion and Hwoarang seemed to be enjoying it.

_Hwoarang._ Julia stilled even more when she ran her eyes up his bare chest and to his face, where she was shocked to see his eyes -- staring right at her. She might have been a bit far away, but she could definitely tell they were looking at _her._ And he looked satisfied, a grin on his lips as he held the woman's head with his hand, his other behind his head, relaxed. He wasn't even embarrassed that she had seen their display. In fact, it looked as thought he were taunting her.

Feeling like a pervert just standing there, Julia knocked some sense into her traitorous body for not moving, and fled. Sure, she could have turned on the lights and been all, _Tada!, _and embarrassed the shit out of Hwoarang -- well, not really -- but at least the girl. But after noticing him staring right at her, she got cold feet and booked it right to her room, closed the door, and leaned against it, putting a hand over her heart that was beating too fast for her liking.

She was more ashamed, however, when she realized that she was _turned on. _More than she thought she ever was, for a completely idiotic reason. She should have been pissed that he had the audacity to do that sort of thing in plain view, not in his room. She should have been annoyed that he was so calm about her barging in on them. She _shouldn't_ have been turned on by the way he looked at her. At all.

Groaning, Julia decided it was time for a long shower. And then perhaps something to knock her out. And then she wouldn't leave her room until she was sure he was nowhere in sight.

_I hate that stupid grin,_ Julia thought angrily, cursing him to hell. _I hate it more than anything in the world._

But just for that night, she hated herself the most.

* * *

Taaaaadaaaaaa. So while Hwoarang enjoys a nice blowjob, I've got some chores to do so I stop here. Thanks **Niveus, UP3N, **&** Venusgurl5** for reviewing, an extra large wet smooch to those that are leaving me reviews. I love you more than burritos. And if _you_ want a smooch, then review! If you don't, review anyway! (the heat is getting to my head, maybe?) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning Waits**  
_ Chapter 5: Right In Two_  
"Man is the only animal whose desires increase as they are fed; the only animal that is never satisfied."  
_ -Henry George_

------

Julia lay on her bed, the only light in her room being that of the city lights gleaming through her room. The glow created shadows across her bedroom, and she'd stared at them in a trance, although her mind was currently elsewhere.

The apartment was quiet, she could occasionally hear the sound of a dog barking or cars driving by. She could also hear, much to her dismay, the murmurs in the next room. She listened to the murmurs and could not make out distinct words, just a few whispers, that of lovers in a passionate moment. A moment that Julia had earlier disturbed..

She had no idea why she was still awake, she kept trying to force herself to close her eyes and will the noise away, as well as the image of Hwoarang staring at her while he was doing something like that. But she just couldn't. She had already taken a long shower, and would never admit that the reason the shower took so long was because she was so aroused. She was ashamed that she'd been reduced to pleasuring herself at the thought of _him_ doing something sexual. It was degrading.

Her skin was still hot and flushed, her mind delving further into forbidden thoughts and feelings, and she could feel how damp her underwear had gotten in such a short amount of time. Ignoring this, her mind continued its exploration, imagining the man in the next room looking at her with such unbridled lust, his calloused hands touching her, and only her. In the haze of her thoughts she could detect even her own scent. She felt ashamed.

It wasn't her fault she was a virgin. There were absolutely no men she had come across with enough personality or charm to even evoke such feelings within her. And whenever a man would even try sexual advances on her, it would just turn her off completely. It was a fault that her friend Christie always said that made her a complete prude. But Hwoarang -- he didn't even do anything -- he just looked at her and she'd gotten all worked up.

_Why him?_

The sound of the door shutting cut off Julia's thoughts momentarily. Either they had both left to find more privacy or the girl had left. Mm.. curious. Julia was almost certain that she'd be subjected to seeing them worn out in bed together the next morning. It was enough to make her stomach turn.

Footsteps were heard, walking towards the other bedroom. Curious more, she'd gotten off her bed and crept towards her door quietly. Turning the knob, she'd opened the door a mere crack and looked around. Hwoarang's door was open, but she couldn't see anyone inside. She was so focused on trying to see in his room that she had not noticed that her weight on the doorknob had the door opening further, and unfortunately, directing the person outside her door to attention.

Hwoarang had just left the bathroom to notice Julia's door ajar, and her head peeking out curiously. Amused, he put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Julia let out a surprised squeak and fell backwards on her butt. Face scrunched up in pain, she absently rubbed her sore bottom before realizing that she was being subjected to humiliation by the large shadow lurking over her, a soft laugh escaping from his mouth.

Julia flushed to the tips of her toes when she realized that Hwoarang had spotted her, and instead of yelling at him, her mouth snapped shut and she stared at her socks intensely. Hwoarang noticed this, and nudged the door open further, stepping into her room.

Alarms rang in Julia's head erratically, and she scooted backwards absently, not wanting the man that was the reason for her fantasies in the past hour to get close to her at all.

Hwoarang was more aware of the dilemma going on with his roommate, more than she would think. At first, the girl that he brought home with him had been so eager to have sex, that she'd started fooling around with him right there in the living room. He knew that he should go to his room instead, but when she started touching him so intimately, he'd forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

And then he just didn't care.

Hwoarang had a disease that his friends would call heartache. But being himself, he was too stubborn to accept the fact that he wasn't happy anymore. So he spent most of his time fighting, and if he wasn't doing that or working, he'd be drinking or fooling around with whatever woman found themselves in his arms that night. This girl.. Anita? Audrey? Amanda? He didn't really care about her name when she was so eager to please him.

Women were nothing but objects to him. Each one with her own agenda, her own reason to use someone to suit herself. A long time ago he had not realized that, which had caused him more pain than he'd like to admit. But now, he had learned his lesson. Women were good for a bit of fun, but never let them get any closer than that.

He had heard her before she'd even opened the door, but he was curious about her reaction to seeing him in such a compromising situation. Knowing her, she'd blush and try to yell at him, but she'd just fail miserably.

So when she'd stepped foot in the apartment and noticed what was going on, Hwoarang had no idea what happened to him. The woman between his legs was causing his thoughts a bit hazy, and he was nothing more than aroused. When Julia had looked at him, he'd forgotten all about the woman below him. His state of mind had him reeling at the sight of her, and at that moment he wanted _her. _And she knew it.

And so here he was hovering above her, and all he could think about was how unsatisfied he was with the woman that he was with earlier. He was surprised that she was still awake, he'd figured she was too embarrassed to face him at this time.

But then it hit him hard in the face, he had _smelled_ it. Her room was covered in her arousal, and it was so obvious just by standing there. And Gods, did it make him dizzy. It was as if all the blood rushed to one particular area at that moment, and he had to hold in a groan as the feeling washed over him, taking control of him. He stared down at her, and Julia was startled to notice that his eyes had become darker.

Hwoarang advanced, walking towards her body as she feebly tried to scoot as far back as she could, but stopped once her back hit the side of the bed. Before Julia could even come to realize what exactly was going on, she felt a hand pushing her on her back, and a hard, warm body completely enveloping her. The alarms in her head were ringing excessively, now.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Julia cried, pushing effortlessly at his chest.

Hwoarang almost lost his mind at their proximity. Her hair smelled of strawberries, her skin softer than that of any woman, and lord, she smelled of perfection. Perfection and heat, and he felt like a man depraved of pleasure. "Julia.." He moaned, startled to notice the sound of his own voice shaking.

Julia was overwhelmed by the feeling of Hwoarang on top of her, his lips grazing her bare neck as his hands roamed against her side. He smelled so masculine and spicy, making her heady and even more aroused, if that were possible. In the back of her mind, she was screaming to push him off, to yell at him for what he was doing to her. But she was so lost to the feelings he was evoking that she pushed those thoughts aside.

His lips traveled up her neck and were now hovering over her own. Her breath left her at once, looking up into his eyes as he touched her more. He was staring right back at her. "What are you doing to me.." He whispered, his hand brushing against her hip, making the thin nightdress she was wearing lift up past her stomach. His lips still brushed against hers as his hand drifted over her stomach, descending downwards until they rested just above her underwear.

Before she could protest, his rough hand slipped further down and she felt his fingers rest over her most sensitive area. Even through her underwear this drove her crazy, and he could tell, if the fact her cotton panties were soaked through were anything to go by. Hwoarang's eyes flashed dangerously as she moaned aloud, her hair fanning out across the floor, its color contrasting with the white carpet.

God, she was beautiful like this.

His lips trailed against her jaw and rested against her ear. "You're very wet.." He murmured. "Is it because you were enjoying my display earlier?" He touched her again, and she bit her lip to prevent any sound from escaping. "I think you were."

"No.." Julia replied softly, her eyes closed.

Hwoarang stopped suddenly, studying her closely. She was aroused, and had he continued a bit longer he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop. But she was.. his roommate. And she was a woman. And currently, she was affecting his mind and body more than he was comfortable with. Jesus, he'd just thought that she was beautiful. What was he doing?

Without a moments hesitation, he'd slipped his hand away from her and stood abruptly, not looking at her as he walked to the door. "Get some sleep." He said to her slowly, his shoulders tense as he shut the door behind him.

The cold that swept over her body was unwelcoming, and Julia felt strange when his warmth left her. One moment he was on top of her and driving her crazy, and the next he had vanished. Blinking, Julia suddenly felt very foolish of what had just happened. She had let him fool around with her, knowing that he was just like every other man, not caring that this was just something he _did. _She had seen him do it not over an hour ago to another woman.

Feeling repulsed by herself, she got up and pushed her nightgown down, deciding she'd take another shower anyway, this time not letting the thought of him affect her at all.

------

Julia woke up rather late that morning, her thoughts clouded by what had happened the night before. She was determined not to let the moment affect her so obviously, so she threw on some flannel shorts and, yawning, left her room and padded towards the kitchen, intent on getting some coffee.

"Your friend called you twice while you were sleeping." A monotone voice called to her, and she abruptly stopped shuffling around the kitchen, noticing that Hwoarang was sitting on the couch, remote in hand as he flipped through the channels. He looked completely relaxed and she had to force her eyes away and forget the fact that he had just gotten a blow job on that couch not over 12 hours ago.

Julia went to her answering machine, and sure enough Xiaoyu had called her twice. Deciding that she'd call her once Hwoarang was gone, she went back to making some coffee. Once she had it all set up, she realized it was especially boring watching a coffee pot fill up with coffee so slowly. Scowling at her foul mood, she decided to just watch tv with her roommate and avoid that damn couch at all costs.

She plopped down in her recliner like a sloth and blinked tiredly, noticing that he was watching something typically boring on television that all men seemed to be drawn to. Some kind of boxing channel slash reality tv crap. It nearly bored her to tears to sit through, fidgeting at how uncomfortable she was just sitting near him.

"Um.. are you doing anything tonight?" Julia asked innocently, although her mind was screaming at her for bothering to make small talk with him.

Hwoarang even seemed surprised himself, raising his eyebrow slightly. He shrugged, "I might have some stuff to do tonight.. why?"

Playing with the stray thread hanging from her shorts, she shrugged, "Just wondering.. I think Steve and Christie are going to come over to play poker or something.. they usually do on Friday nights.."

_No! What are you doing?_ Her mind screamed, and she was wondering why the hell she'd brought that up. Sure they were missing their usual player, Xiaoyu, but Hwoarang was a bad substitute! Bad! With how badly they got along, mixed with the weird situation they were in last night, the thought of him playing poker with her was absolutely ridiculous.

Hwoarang must've noticed her dilemma because he shrugged, "Eh, I'm usually busy on Fridays so don't hold your breath."

Julia had personally thought that he sounded a bit rude when he answered, but she shrugged it off. If she was any good at reading people, she would've notice the way his eyes had darkened just then. But she didn't, so she walked towards the kitchen and offhandedly asked him if he wanted some coffee. He merely shook his head and continued to ignore her presence.

This alone bothered her more than she'd admit.

-

Christie and Steve arrived at Julia's around 9pm, and as predicted, Hwoarang was out doing God knows what and God knows who. But she'd ignored the stale feeling and set up the table in the middle of the room, and since Steve lived and breathed boxing, she'd kept the channel on that Hwoarang was watching earlier in case Steve got upset about losing, like he usually did.

Not one to miss an opportunity to have fun, Christie brought along her best friend, Jack Daniels, as well as her music. They set up their game of poker as Christie let some R&B music boom throughout the apartment, but not loud enough to piss off her neighbors. Julia was sure though by the end of the night their drunken stupors would piss them off enough.

Steve occasionally sipped on his beer, Christie kept forgetting about her own alcohol, and Julia wasn't drinking anything as they played their game. There was something about not having Xiaoyu there to keep their spirits up that made them all somber. Idle chat soon gave way to dangerous territory when Steve probed Julia about her new roommate.

"So whats it like living with a guy, Jules?" Steve wagged his eyebrows suggestively, laughing when she blushed.

"Its hell." Julia replied, raising him three chips as she stared down at her hand of cards. Hmm, three of a kind. She guessed that Steve was bluffing so far so she felt content taking away his own chips.

"Yeah, the poor girl has only been living with him a week and here she already watched him getting a blow job from some other chick." Christie snorted.

"Christie!" Julia scolded, glaring at her friend.

"Oops?" Christie replied, smiling innocently at her friends vicious glare. "Oh come on, he would have found out sooner or later."

"Whats this?" Steve asked curiously, "You watched Hwoarang getting a blow job? That's a bit kinky for you, isn't it Julia?"

Julia turned her glare to Steve, "I _walked in_ on him getting one, its a completely different scenario."

"Sure." Steve replied, grinning as Julia looked even more livid. Christie had already folded, but when Julia showed him her hand he swore loudly. "Dammit Julia, quit cheating!" He cried, throwing down his pair of aces.

Julia smiled as she took his chips, now collecting it with her ever growing pile.

"Yeah, but what's worse is, after she saw that, Hwoarang jumped her bones." Christie added, ducking from the fist that flew in her direction as she laughed in mirth. "What? He'd find that out too!"

"What?!" Steve yelled, surprised. "I thought you hated each other?"

"Well apparently all you need to do is catch the other person in an act of sexual ministrations and you've got yourself two horny adults in need of some lovin'." Christie chortled, not letting Julia's anger stop her. She was used to riling her friend up, it was so easy to do, after all.

Steve was about to reply with something equally disturbing, when the sound of the door opening and closing had them all turning to the door. There stood Hwoarang, his crisp white button up shirt looking a bit disheveled, the top two buttons undone, showing his chest. His long hair was beginning to fall out from its hold, strays of red hair framing is face. Julia couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

Her friends seemed to notice this, because they snickered evilly.

"Hey, Hwoarang." Steve called out. "You in for a game of poker? These ladies here just ain't the competition.."

Hwoarang sauntered toward them -- Julia briefly thought he reminded her of a large cat -- and looked at the piles of chips. A grin slowly formed, "I don't know Steve, it looks to me like Julia's got you beat."

It was true, Julia had the most luck that night, for once. Usually it was Ling that used her freaky Chinese powers and took all of their chips and money away, usually pissing them off and making them drink heavier, but tonight it was all Julia.

"Yeah well, someone needs to put this little lady in her place. You up for it?" Steve suggested, grinning at the implication of his words.

Hwoarang shrugged, "I'll have a go at it."

Pulling up a chair, he sat close enough to her for her to be able to smell the scent rolling off of him in waves. It smelled spicy again, and she was horrified to notice that she really loved whatever cologne he had been wearing. Shaking her head, she shuffled the deck and looked at him slyly, "I hope you know what you're in for."

Hwoarang stared back at her briefly, "I always do."

Christie watched this exchange with amused eyes. "Well its about time we got ourselves a _real_ game." Lifting up her bottle of alcohol, she poured a glass. "Anyone else up for a round of Jack?"

An hour later, Steve had lost all of his chips and was wallowing in his loss with his pack of beer. Christie had been feeding Julia, Hwoarang, and herself many, many rounds of alcohol and it was beginning to affect all of them _except_ Hwoarang. Julia was beginning to wonder if the only think to make him drunk was a few barrels of beer and then some.

Julia was regretting her words as she found herself steadily losing her chips. Christie herself was down to her last small stack and Hwoarang had most of Steve's and half of hers. Julia was determined to win it back however, but due to her condition, Hwoarang just found it amusing for her to attempt to while obviously drunk.

"Give it up, Julia." Hwoarang said, staring at her strangely. "You don't want to lose already."

Christie, bored with their game, was cuddling up to Steve and ignoring them completely. By now Julia barely had any chips left and she tried to hide the silly grin at her hand. It was the hand she was waiting for! Deciding to scare him a bit, she pushed the rest of her chips in.

Amused, Hwoarang counted and raised her the chips, but he still had plenty left. "Get ready to lose." Julia said triumphantly as she lay her cards down, "I've got a flush."

Hwoarang maintained a straight face as he stared down at her hand. "Wow, Julia.. that's a nice hand you got there." Julia beamed and stretched her hands towards the pile, intending to claim her prize. The cards that he laid down however, made her stop. "_Royal_ flush. Ah, sorry, better luck next time."

Julia was baffled, staring at the hand in complete confusion. How the hell...!

"You... are a cheater." Julia sniffed, raising her head defiantly. "There is no way you can be that lucky.."

"Ahh, but then you'll never know." Hwoarang shrugged, taking the chips from her as she watched sourly. He laughed softly at her reaction. "Remember Julia, its just a game."

There was a long pause, then Julia replied, "Yeah, but it's always just a game to you."

Hwoarang stopped and looked up at her, wondering what she'd meant by that. She was obviously drunk and pissed off, so he shrugged it off and took a drink of beer. He was about to suggest another game, but she stopped him again.

"I don't get you, you know." He watched her curiously as she refused to look at him. "You intentionally try to either piss me off or turn me on. And I hate that you do that so easily. Because I don't like being a part of your game."

Hwoarang stood and looked down on her, forcing her to tilt her head upwards. "Then why do you let yourself be a part of it?"

With those last parting words, he walked towards his room, giving her all the time in the world to deny what he'd said or yell at him for it. He was a bit disappointed when she did not. He closed his door, while Julia was left wondering why every time he did something like that, he made her feel a little bit more empty.

* * *

Eek, I put a lot of work into this chapter (ah yes, blood, sweat, and tears) and so I hope its not a monumental disappointment. And hey, where have you reviewers been lurking? I knew that only my smooches would lure you out (yikes!) I joke. Thanks to **thegreenwonder, beth, Venusgurl5** (my very own cheer! _-cries-_), **UP3N, Niveus** (the real question is, how are _you_ going to resist him now?!), **Lexa-chan** (punish? i like the way you think!), & **KxH** for reviewing! And anyone else for reading, but I'd love you more if you did. Yah? Anyway, til then, my hombres. 


End file.
